Racing Dreams
by Tara.Riley.Mason
Summary: AU AH Bella Swan works at the stables. Edward Masen is a rich horse racer. The two hate each other, but will sparks fly when Jacob Black helps Bella achieve her racing dream?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N-My first EVER Twilight fanfic. And guess how I thought of it. Watching Backyadigans with my little sister. Yep. So I typed it up and submitted it, and viola, fanfic! I even have a rabid fan, my friend Marci. I'm gonna try to convince her to join. -- Anyway, read and review!! **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters. I do, however, own a toy horse named Sugarpie. :3 It all belongs to Stephenie Meyer. **

**Bella**

I turned to my best friend Angela, who was calmly brushing Sugarpie. I admired the dapple gray, but was not in the mood to stare at horses.

"Ang," I began, leaning against the side of the stall. She stopped brushing, and we went to the next stall. "Do you ever wish that you had a better job here?"

"I dunno." she replied, entering the stall beside Suagrpie's. Inside was Ebony, a beautiful black racing horse. And beside her, glaring at me, was her owner, Edward Masen. I narrowed my eyes at him, knowing that he had heard my question.

"Not satisfied with your job, Izzy?" he asked mockingly, grinning a dazzling but dangerous smile at me. I crossed my arms over my chest stubbornly, refusing to give in.

"Not at all, Eddie." I replied in the same sarcastic tone. "I always wanted to live in a tiny apartment, cleaning up horse crap for a living."

"Oh no, poor baby. Why don't you go crying to mommy? I'm sure that your local McDonalds has some open spots."

"At least I'd get away from you." I hissed.

"Harsh. That really hurts." he replied sarcastically, turning to stroke Ebony's mane.

That struck a nerve. I narrowed my eyes before turning and stalking away.

Laughter erupted behind me. I gritted my teeth and made my way to the vending machine. Mountain Dew, Mountain Dew...

I got to the vending machine. It was out of Mountain Dew.

Worst day ever. I checked my watch. The Worst Day Ever had four hours left.

**Edward**

As soon as Bella left, I stopped stroking Ebony. When she was out of earshot, I stopped laughing. Angela looked at me as I left.

"You can handle her this one time, right?" I asked bitterly. I closed the stall door behind me and I went in the general direction of the parking lot. I unlocked my silver Volvo and climbed in, putting the key in the ignition.

My phone buzzed in my pocket. I got it out and checked the caller ID. Jasper. I flipped open my phone.

"Yes, Jasper?" I asked, voice shaking from repressed anger.

"Dude, can you come over? I've got a new girlfriend and I need your approval." he told me. I could hear someone talking in the background.

"If anyone didn't need girlfriend approval, it'd be you." I replied, drumming my fingers on the steering wheel. _Hurry up. I need to leave._ I thought angrily.

"C'mon, you have nothing better to do." Jasper pleaded. _Pathetic_. I thought.

"Fine! I'll come." I huffed, snapping my phone shut without a goodbye. I drove to Jasper's apartment in a haze of fury.

* * *

I burst in the door, not bothering to knock.

"Hey Edward!" someone cheered. I looked around to see someone rather short with brown hair tied back into a bouncy ponytail. She had brown eyes that glittered with excitement.

"Edward, this is Amber." Jasper said calmly. I held out my hand politely, but she disregarded it and hugged me. I looked over her ponytail at Jasper, who shrugged apologetically. I shot him a lethal glare.

"Nice to meet you, Amber." I said with false politeness, grabbing her shoulders firmly and pushing her away from me. She pouted, and went to go stand with Jasper. She was rather graceful, though she still annoyed me.

"Same to you, Edward." she replied with a smile. She stood on her tiptoes and gave Jasper a kiss. Dramatically, I turned away with a gagging motion.

"Sorry, dude." Jasper grinned a few seconds later. "But isn't she beautiful?"

"Sure. Beautiful. Nothing like her." I hissed. "Can I leave now?"

"Yeah, sure. Go ride your horses." Jasper rolled his eyes.

"Bye Edward!!" Amber exclaimed, running over and giving me another hug. I mimed murdering Jasper over her head. He laughed. I escaped from Amber and stalked out the door.

**Bella**

I leaned against the doorway for about ten minutes after that. Suddenly, I heard a pounding sound and something vibrated against my back. I sighed and moved. A tall, muscular guy with russet colored skin burst though.

"Oh, was I blocking you way?" I asked apologetically.

"Aw, no problem." he assured me with an airy wave of his hand, "I was just wondering if some monster was trying to trap me inside." he grinned jokingly.

"Nope, just me." I muttered, leaning against the wall beside the door.

"You seem frustrated." he noted.

"Gee, I wonder why..." I replied sarcastically. "Someone's just getting on my nerves lately..."

"Edward Masen?" he asked. My head snapped up.

"How'd you know?" I demanded, looking up at him in wonderment.

"He hates just about everyone here." he said to me. "Not just you, uh...what's your name?"

"Bella." I told him, extending a hand.

"Jacob." he replied, firmly grasping my hand.

* * *

"So you have a horse here?" I asked Jacob, pushing his arm from my shoulder. He shrugged, unfazed.

"Yep." he led me to one stall. I saw a tall horse, almost the same color as Jacob's skin. "This is Nessie."

"Nessie?" I snorted. He opened the stall and led me in.

"No laughing at my horse." he scolded with a grin. Nessie sniffed my hand, and I petted Nessie softly.

"She's beautiful." I told him. He chuckled.

"No dip." he said. "Wanna ride her?"

I stared at him, shocked. "S-sure."

He grinned at me and led Nessie out of the stall.

"Jacob!!" a shrill voice yelled. I jumped, and he rolled his eyes.

"What now, Alyssa?" he demanded. A tall, tan girl with wavy blond hair stalked over to us.

"No one's allowed in the pasture now." she told him, crossing her arms over her chest.

"We're going on the trail, Lyss." he shrugged. She struggled for a comeback, then rolled her eyes and walked away with a huff.

"C'mon Bells." he grinned at me.

**Edward**

My phone rang. _I Hate Everything About You_ by Three Days Grace blasted out, and I flipped my phone open.

"Hey Jasper." I grumbled.

"Edward, I'm gonna introduce Amber to Mom and Dad. Can you come?" he begged. I rolled my eyes.

"Okay, okay." I muttered, closing my phone angrily. I turned my car around and headed back to his apartment building.

* * *

"Hi Edward." my dad said as I entered the apartment for the second time today. My mom stood on his right, and aunt Jen was on his left.

"Aunt Jen?" I asked, momentarily forgetting my anger.

"I broke my leg." she told me, pointing to her leg, which was wrapped in a blue and green cast. She, like my dad, was tall and had blond hair. She balanced on her crutches, and I noticed that there were many, many signatures on her cast.

"Oh." I simply said.

"Hi Carlisle!! Hi Esme!!" Amber suddenly exclaimed, bursting into the room. She gave each a hug, then simply smiled to Jen.

"Hello Amber, it's nice to meet you." my mom said kindly. Amber nodded at her.

"Nice to see you again, Amber." I mumbled. I looked at Jasper with a _Can I please go now?_ look. He nodded. I sighed with relief, waving to my parents on my way out. Back to the stables.

**Bella**

We stood at the entrance to the trail, which was near the parking lot. Jacob held Nessie's reins, and I stood beside him, trying to put a riding helmet on. I snapped the buckle beneath my chin, and Jacob looked it over.

"Yep, not backwards or anything." he laughed. I blushed.

"Just so you know, I'm really clumsy." I warned him. He gave another airy wave of his hand and shrugged. I climbed onto Nessie and sat uncertainly on the saddle.

"I'll be here to catch you if you fall." he promised. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a silver car pull into the parking lot. Jacob placed his hands on my waist to prove his point. A car door slammed. I leaned over to give Jacob a kiss on the cheek as a sign of gratitude.

When I pulled away and opened my eyes, Edward Masen was standing there, open mouthed and furious.

**Edward**

I drove into the parking lot, wanting nothing more than to go on a nice long ride with Ebony. I parked and got out of my car, slamming the door behind me. I began to walk over to the stable, passing the entrance to the trail as I went.

I stopped dead in my tracks.

There was Bella, on Jacob Black's horse, giving him a kiss on the cheek as he held her waist.

She drew away from him, then stared at me with an expression of shock.

**A/N: Hehe, cliffie!! Review please!! I can't update until you review!! And don't worry, Alice isn't dead.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:Thanks to the three people who reviewed!! However, I would love to have more. Don't get used to me updating every day, by the way. School starts soon. I'd like to thank the Austrailians, New Zealanders, (if that's the correct term. xP)UK...people (xP), Canadians, and Americans who viewed this. huggles I hope that you enjoy this chapter. and remember, I can see how many people view this, and it's more than the amount of people who review.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR THE CHARACTERS. HECK, IT TOOK ME FOREVER TO HAVE ENOUGH MONEY TO BUY THIS LAPTOP XP**

**Edward**

A strange fury burned through me. I understood none of it. Why was I upset that she was giving Jacob a kiss on the cheek? Why was I in a haze of anger because she was riding his horse?

"E-Edward." he choked. Jacob glared at me. _If looks could kill..._he was probably upset that I'd ruined the moment for him. I nearly snorted at the thought.

"Bella." I nodded. I walked away, trying to regain my composure. _Control your anger... _I pinched the bridge of my nose between my thumb and index finger as I walked away.

Why was I feeling like this? This-this fury, this _rage. _Why?! So Bella got a boyfriend! Big deal!! I groaned to myself, making my way to the stables.

* * *

I led Ebony out of her stall, her reins in my hand. I headed for the pasture so I could relax, but as I approached the gate, a very annoying blond person blocked my way.

"Out of my way, Alyssa." I growled warningly. I was not in a good mood, and the last thing I needed was a helping of Alyssa.

"Pasture's closed." she told me. I narrowed my eyes at her.

"Where am I supposed to ride my horse?" I hissed through gritted teeth.

"The trail." she said simply, smirking at me.

Of course. It figures. I want to ride Ebony to get away from Bella and Jacob and my family and Amber, but I am forced to ride on the trail with the very people I want to avoid, or not ride at all.

At that moment, my phone rang.

_I hate everything about you_

_Why do I love you?_

_You hate everything about me_

_Why do you love me?_

I checked who it was. My cousin Emmett. I flipped it open. Maybe another Guitar Hero competition would take my mind off of this.

"Hello?" I asked, knowing that it would annoy him.

"Dude, stop. You sound so..." he struggled for the right words.

"Uptight? Boring? Mature?" I supplied.

"...Yeah!" he replied. "Anyway, Rose was wondering if you wanted to join us for dinner in say, an hour."

Holy crap, what time was it? Only four. "Okay, I'll be over in an hour." I told him.

"She says to wear something mildly formal and not smelling like horse crap." he told me. "And those are her exact words."

"Tell her that I'll wear what I want to wear." I grumbled. He relayed the message, and I heard some shrill screaming in the background.

"You might want to listen to her if you value your life." he whispered, probably so Rosalie couldn't hear.

"I'll be sure to remember that." I said, rolling my eyes. I snapped the phone shut before Rosalie could threaten me any more. I went to put Ebony back in her stall.

"Hello Edward." Angela said, smiling kindly at me. It was amazing how she could be nice to me even though I was so mean to her best friend.

"Hi Ang." I tried to smile, but it turned out more like a grimace.

"You're not riding?" she asked as I closed the stall door.

"Nah, didn't feel like it." I lied.

"Oh, okay." she looked concerned, but didn't press the subject. "I'll see you tomorrow, then."

"Yeah." I replied, running my fingers through my hair.

* * *

**Bella**

"Did you have fun?" Jacob asked me, leading Nessie back to her stall. When we were about ten yards away, I noticed that Ebony's stall was only three down. I ran and hid behind a nearby tree, not ready to see Edward just yet.

"Bella?" Angela's voice asked, peering around the tree trunk. "Are you hiding from Edward?"

"Yes." I nodded. She didn't ask why I was hiding. Blushing, I emerged. Jacob seemed to be stifling a laugh.

"Edward left almost half an hour ago." Angela told me. I blushed even more.

"Aw, don't worry Bells." Jacob chuckled. He led Nessie to her stall.

* * *

**Edward**

I pulled up to Emmett and Rosalie's house. They'd been married for almost a year now, and since both my family and Rosalie's were crazy rich, they bought a house almost immediately. I noticed a gray Toyota Camry in the driveway, but thought nothing of it.

Then I saw a black Mercedes there. Either my dad was there, or Jasper and Amber were. Oh no.

I went up to the door and rang the doorbell. There was a loud shout of "I'll get it!" and the door opened.

"Hi Edward!!" a girl exclaimed. She was about five foot five, with shoulder length brown hair and hazel eyes.

"Oh, you're Leila, right?" I asked. She nodded. I remembered her now. Rosalie's little sister. Saw her at the wedding. She looked young, about twenty. "You go to Princeton, right?"

"Yeah." she nodded. "C'mon." she led me inside.

"Edward!!" I saw Amber come in and give me another hug. I quickly pushed her away, and she led me to the dining room. Emmett was at the head of the table, with Jasper on his left, looking at Amber in a gooey way that made me want to gag, and Rosalie—looking smug as usual—sat on his right. There was an empty chair on Jasper's right, which I assumed was Amber's. She skipped over and sat down, giving Jasper a hug. On the other side of the table, Leila sat down next to her boyfriend, whose name I forgot. I sat at the only empty chair, across the table from Leila's boyfriend.

* * *

Thirty minutes later, we were all eating while Leila's boyfriend "entertained" us with a story about the time he went to Australia. Leila hung on his every word, laughing at every appropriate time. Emmett joined in, making jokes and generally annoying me. Jasper sat calmly and ate his steak while Amber jabbered away about her latest hairstyle or something like that. Rosalie was silent, but shot glares at me every now and then. I glared back at her, a small smirk on my face from annoying her.

I sighed to myself. Dinner couldn't end quickly enough.

* * *

"Guitar Hero!!" Emmett boomed. The table was cleared, and Amber had just asked Emmett what was next. Leila groaned and put her head on the table, and he boyfriend cheered.

"Does everyone of the male gender have an obsession with that game?" Leila asked, voiced muffled by the table.

"And some of the female gender." I added as Amber began to tell some story about beating everyone in Guitar Hero.

Emmett bolted into the living room and turned on the game. When I got there, he already had the "guitar" set up.

"C'mon, chicken!!" he yelled, grinning at us.

My phone rang.

_I hate everything about you._

_Why do I love you?_

_You hate everything about me._

_Why do you love me?_

I flipped it open. "Hello?"

"Edward? It's Angela." the voice said.

"Angela? What is it?" I demanded. Emmett stopped air guitaring and stared at me.

"Edward, it's your horse, Ebony. She-"

"I'll be right there." I interrupted. I closed the phone.

"Dude, can I change your ring tone?" Emmett called. I rolled my eyes and tossed it to him as I dashed out.

"Gotta go!" I called, running out the front door.

* * *

**Bella**

"Bella!!" Angela yelled. I turned to see her running toward, arms waving wildly in the air. It would be hilarious if I wasn't sure that something was wrong.

"What is it, Ang?" I demanded, a sinking feeling in my stomach. Was it Nessie? Jacob?

"Ebony." she gasped, holding her side as she stopped in front of me. "Something happened to Ebony. Bell, I know that you don't like Edward Masen, but I need your help-"

"Don't worry." I interrupted, holding up a hand. "C'mon, let's go."

Edward

I tapped the steering wheel impatiently. There was a traffic jam, and I was at a standstill. What was I supposed to do? Emmett had my cell phone.

"Ugh." I muttered, leaning my forehead on the steering wheel. Hopefully Angela could handle it, because I wasn't going anywhere soon.

* * *

**Emmett**

I was in the middle of my Super-Fantastic-Awesome Guitar Solo (as I'd named it) when Edward's phone rang.

_I'm too sexy for my shirt_

_Too sexy for my shirt_

_So sexy it hurts!_

I let the interruption not annoy me. It was worth it to hear the ringtone. Just wait until Eddie-Teddy hears it.

"Yeah?" I asked, flipping it open.

"Edward?" a girl's voice questioned from the other line.

"Are you Eddie-Teddy's girlfriend?!" I exclaimed. Rose looked at me oddly.

"Wha-? No!" the girl yelled. "Who's this?"

"Emmett Cullen." I told her. "Who are you?"

"Bella Swan, but that's beside the point." she said angrily. Geez. I was just asking.

"Then what is the point?"

"Ugh, never mind. So where's Edward?" she demanded.

"I dunno, he left a while ago." I shrugged. Rosalie stared, and I mouthed 'I don't know!' to her.

There was muttering on the other line. "Okay, thanks." she finally said.

"Yeah, okay. Bye." I said, shutting the phone.

"Okay, who's up for another round?!" I yelled. Leila buried herself under another pillow and groaned.

**A/N: So, what did you think? Oh, and do you think that I should get a beta? I'm usually very good with grammar and spelling, but I'd like to know what you guys think. Thanks, and remember to review! The more reviews, the faster the chapter comes out. :D**

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Two reviews? sigh I really don't want to feel disappointed, but I work so hard on these chapters, and all these people read it, but I only get two or three reviews for all my hard work? They really do help me write faster, guys. sigh Oh well, I'm grateful for what I have.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T FREAKING OWN IT.**

**Emmett**

"OK, who dares to challenge me?!" I called, looking around the room. Leila came out of her fort of pillows.

"I will." she offered, grabbing the guitar from me.

"I can't believe it." I gasped, sitting on the couch. Rosalie sat beside me, patting my shoulder. Something similar was going on beside us as Jasper comforted Amber. I looked toward Leila, who was sitting on the floor, looking dazed.

"I never win anything." she whispered. Jasper chuckled to himself, but stopped when Amber glared at him.

**Bella**

I ran with Angela to Ebony's stall.

"So what happened?" I gasped, trying to catch up with her without falling.

"She was just eating, then some hay got in her eye, then she choked on the hay she was eating." Angela told me, not slowing down. I groaned softly to myself. We soon arrived at her stall, and I rushed in to help Angela.

_Where's Edward?_ I thought, needing him to be there for the first time in my life.

**Edward**

The traffic started moving about fifteen minutes ago. I drove at nearly 90 miles and hour, hoping that I wouldn't get caught.

I rushed to Ebony's stall, and I saw Angela and Bella in there. I forced the door open and pushed it behind me as I went to help. Ebony looked fine, but I guess that Angela and Bella had been working for a while.

"What can I do?" I demanded, crouching down to Angela's level.

"You and Bella can refill her water. I'm almost done here." she told me. I nodded and led Bella out.

"You came." she simply said.

"Yes, I did. I may seem like a soulless demon to you, but I do occasionally care about my horse." I replied sarcastically. She blushed, but tired to stay tough.

"Yes, because the world would just come to an end if your wonderful expensive pony had her feelings hurt. I, on the other hand, am just a worthless human being, so it doesn't matter if someone's being a complete jerk to me." she ranted, face now flushed from anger. She looked kinda cute.

Back up, did I seriously just think that?

I'm losing my mind!

**Jasper**

"I've got plans for us, Jasper." Amber said slyly, holding something behind her back.

"Really?" I asked, pretending to be confused.

"Yep." she drew her arm out from behind her and held out...a package of cookie dough.

"Wow!" I gasped, feigning shock.

"Wanna make cookies?" she asked, pouting in a way that made her look adorable.

I pretended to think it through. "Well...okay. But only because you brought my favorite."

Twenty minutes later, we were snuggled on the couch, a plate of cookies on the coffee table. I pressed play, and the movie began.

"I love this movie." Amber sighed, resting her head on my chest.

"_The Wedding Singer_ is your favorite movie?" I chuckled, running my fingers through her hair.

"I love the song." she told me in the same tone as before.

"You always did have an odd love for extensive cursing." I agreed, making her laugh. As I watched her stare intently at the TV screen, I couldn't help but remember the first time we met...

_I stood in the laundromat, my clothes all loaded. It was only then that I realized that I was out of fabric softener._

"_Excuse me." I said, turning to the person next to me. "Do you have any fabric softener?"_

"_Sure." she said, turning to me. It was a weird feeling. She had a t-shirt that said 'Rabid Jasper Fan.' on it, with jeans and brown hair in a ponytail. She handed me the container._

"_Hey, what's your shirt mean?" I asked._

"_Wanna go see a movie?" she questioned at the same time. I stared at her. _

"_S-sure." I replied. _

"You never did tell me what your shirt meant." I said to her as the song ended.

She understood what I meant. "It's just from a series of books I like. You probably wouldn't like them, they're really girly."

"If it's something that you enjoy reading, how bad can it be?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. She giggled.

"Fine, I'll let you borrow them." she said to me. "But if you don't like them, don't blame me."

**Bella**

Edward seemed to struggle with word for a second. "I-you-" he stuttered. "C'mon, let's get some water." he finally commanded, looking dazed. He ran his fingers through his hair, and I couldn't help but stare. Wait, what am I thinking? Am I turning into those other girls who stare at him all day and sigh at the sound of his voice?

I mean sure, I was glad to see him, but that was just because his horse was in trouble.

Right?

I groaned softly to myself. Edward didn't seem to notice._ What in the world is he thinking about?_ I wondered, watching him out of the corner of my eye as we filled some buckets of water.

**Edward**

I was in some kind of haze, caught up in my own thoughts. I heard her groan faintly as we walked, and I wondered what she was thinking. I could never quite figure her out...

I began filling a bucket with water, and I was aware of the fact that she was watching me out of the corner of her eye. And for some reason, it didn't bother me.

"Edward!" her voice suddenly broke through. She waved her hand in front of my face. "Your bucket's overflowing!!"

I snapped back to reality and looked down. I quickly shut of the water and lifted the bucket. To some it would be heavy, but it was fine for me. Bella, however, was struggling with hers. I held out my free hand, but she shook her head. _Stubborn_.

She giggled to herself as we walked back—presumably because of the water—and, unlike most girls, her giggle was not annoying, but kind of cute, in her own way.

What's wrong with me?!

**A/N: This chapter is a bit shorter than the others, but I've just hit a dead end. The cookies/flashback were requested by Marci. Did anyone figure out what books Amber reads? XP Okay, guys, I'll strike a deal. You beat the review count (two) and you get the next chapter on Monday, or even tomorrow if you can beat the count and I can get a chapter out in time. pleasepleaseplease. And the seating chart from the last chapter is up on my profile now. And do you guys think that I need a beta? It's very important for me to know.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I kept my promise!! I had to stay up until 1 in the morning writing this down on loose leaf, but I finished!! I luff you all so much, you're all so frickin' awesome. **

**DISCLAIMER: Would it be fanfiction if I was Stephenie Meyer?**

**Bella**

I awoke to the sound of my phone ringing. Groggily, I answered without bothering to check the caller ID.

"Hello?" I asked, voice thick with sleep.

"Bella?" I recognized the voice on the other line immediately.

"Hey Jake!" I exclaimed, now awake. I got out of bed and walked around to really wake myself up. I checked my clock. It was 8:30.

"Bella, I was wondering if you wanted to come riding on the trail again today." Jacob offered.

"Yes, yes, yes!" I yelled, looking through my closet for a pair of jeans.

Jake laughed at my eagerness. "Okay, be here at ten?"

"Sure, sure." I told him, borrowing his phrase. He laughed again.

"Bye, Bells."

"See ya later, Jake." I replied cheerfully, searching for a shirt and jacket.

"Nice outfit." Jake told me. I smiled, still out of breath from running from my car. "Very country."

"Thanks." I grinned at him. I was wearing a red plaid flannel shirt and blue jeans with a pair of boots that I found in the back of my closet.

"Now c'mon, we have to go get Nessie if we wanna ride." he told me. I couldn't help but notice that he was watching me as we walked. I blushed, but thought nothing of it. Jake was always doing stuff like this...pushing boundaries...trying to become my boyfriend. It was annoying, but it was Jacob.

**Edward**

I woke up after a weird dream. I was riding Ebony on the trail, and I rode by Jacob and Bella, kissing at the side of the trail. When I went by, Jacob glared at me and then Bella shot me an almost apologetic look...and I rode off, with a feeling I didn't know—jealousy?--washing over me...

I sat up in bed. No more dwelling on the dream. But what could I do? Ebony was still recovering, and I didn't want to hang out with Jasper and Amber...

I sighed, then walked out of my bedroom. Jasper's apartment was right next door, so I put on a hoodie and went next door.

"Jasper, open up!! I don't care what I'm interrupting, get your lazy butt out here now!!" I pounded on the door and yelled angrily. Jasper emerged, still in pajama pants and a t-shirt. He was holing a book in one hand.

"What?" he asked, having obviously just woken up.

"I was wondering if I could hang out with you and Amber today." I said the last few words through gritted teeth.

"Well, we were gonna see a movie later..." Jasper trailed off with a shrug.

"That sounds great." I assured him. Minimal interaction, and I couldn't see them making kissy faces at each other. Excellent.

"We're leaving at eleven." he told me. I checked my watch. It was ten. "You can get dressed and come back here. Amber's gonna be here soon.

"Sounds great." I said again, an incredibly fake smile plastered across my face. He didn't seem to buy it, but shrugged again and walked away.

I knocked on Jasper's door, considerably softer than before. I was entirely presentable in simple jeans and a vintage Rolling Stones t-shirt.

"Hey Eddie-Teddy!!" Amber answered the door excitedly. A made a mental note to kill Emmett. She grabbed my hand and pulled me in. I sat on the couch beside Jasper.

"We leaving soon?" I asked as Amber inspected our outfits.

"Hold your horses, pony boy." Amber snapped. "Converse?" she asked, pointing to my shoes.

"Yeah." I replied, annoyed by the comment. Amber looked satisfied.

"Jasper, after the movie I'm taking you to get a haircut." she demanded. "You're getting a serious case of Mello."

I looked at Jasper, who shot me a 'don't ask' look.

"Amber, could you please stop naming hairstyles after anime characters?" Jasper asked.

Amber glared at him, hands on her hips.

"But Jazzy..." she whined, pouting in a way that was meant to be cute, but, in reality, was just plain creepy.

"Amber." he warned. She glared now, all pleading gone from her expression. He narrowed his eyes too, and they held their gaze for a few seconds before bursting with laughter. I rolled my eyes, but neither one noticed.

"Isn't it time to go?" I asked, sounding bored even to myself. Amber and Jasper turned to look at me, then each other, before laughing again.

"Okay, let's go." Jasper allowed nearly one minute later. I rolled my eyes again, but got off the couch before they could stall any more.

Two hours later, we were seated in the theater, watching _The Dark Knight_. Shockingly, the only remotely eventful thing that happened was Amber freaking out over some movie trailer with Robert Pattinson in it. (And the she insisted that he looked exactly like me, which I just don't get.) And even then, the only embarrassing thing was when she shrieked, "Look, there's you, Jazzy!!", causing most of the theater to stare at us.

"I haven't seen anything this creepy since I was like, eighteen." Amber gushed to Jasper. I repressed the urge to say, "And when was that, last month?" to her, and instead tried to concentrate on Heath Ledger's fantastic performance. However, Amber's commentary killed that dream. I groaned to myself, pinching the bridge of my nose between my thumb and index finger.

**Bella**

"That was so much fun, Jake." I said, wiping my sweaty forehead with the sleeve of my shirt. "Who knew that horseback riding could be so exhausting, am I right?" I joked weakly. He chuckled, although I didn't deserve it. Jake's just awesome that way.

"You're the one wearing a flannel shirt." he pointed out jokingly. "It may be July in Forks, but it's not that cold."

I gave him a meaningful look.

"Well, okay, maybe it is." he allowed while I giggled. He punched my arm lightly—for him—and I gave him one in the gut, not bothering to be gentle.

"You actually like hanging out with me?" Jacob asked me quietly, sounding serious for once. "You aren't just just here for the free horse rides?"

"You caught me." I teased playfully. When his sullen expression didn't change, I changed tactics. "Aw, c'mon Jake. Would I really take advantage of you? Do you see me as that kind of person?"

He flinched. "Nah, I was just wondering. You're just beautiful and caring and smart, and I'm just average, plain old Jake."

"Don't say that!!" I scolded, swatting his arm. "Me, beautiful? You, plain? You need your brain checked, Jake."

"Do you like me more than Edward Masen?" he asked in the same sad tone as before. "Even though he's loaded and good looking and all that?"

"Of course." I said loyally. When Jake looked doubtful, I said, "Edward acts like a total jerk, but you're nice to me. You don't see me hanging out with him all the time."

Visibly happier, Jacob said, "Thanks Bells." He lifted me up in a giant bear hug.

"Can't...breathe...Jake..." I choked out. He smiled apologetically and let me down.

**Edward**

We were now sitting in Jasper's car, with Amber jabbering away in the front with Jasper. I couldn't help feeling like a third wheel, but I ignored it.

"They see me mowing, my front lawn.." Amber began to "rap" some Weird Al song. Jasper soon joined in, and I put my hands over my ears childishly.

Amber turned to face me. "He who is tired of Weird Al is tired of life." she told me, quoting The Simpsons.

"Whatever." I muttered. When they finished the song—I sighed with relief—Jasper turned on the radio.

_I said where I come from_

_It's cornbread and chicken_

_Where I come from a lotta front porch sittin'_

_Where I come from tryin' to make a livin'_

_And workin' hard to get to heaven_

_Where I come from_

"Ugh, no, no, stop it!!" Amber whined, covering her ears. "Turn it off, turn it off!!"

Jasper rolled his eyes and changed the station.

_Shut up, shut up, shut up_

_Don't wanna hear it_

_Get out, get out, get out_

_Get out of my way_

_Step up, step up, step up_

_You'll never stop me_

_Nothing you say today_

_Is gonna bring me down_

"That's more like it!" Amber approved, nodding her head to the beat. Jasper looked annoyed at the fact that Amber didn't like country music; it's a part of who he is.

"Stop sulking, Eddie-Teddy!!" Amber called from the front. I growled at her.

**A/N: Had to end it there. Can anyone catch the Daddy's Little Cannibal reference in there? And the Death Note reference? I'd like to thank Marci for the term "Mello Hair". Well, I'm going away on Wednesday to the beach with my best friend Monica (who is mad that there's no Vampys in my story), so I can't guarantee anything.But if you can beat five reviews, you get the chapter on Friday for sure, maybe earlier. If not...you're waiting until Saturday or Sunday. Anyway, review please!!**

**Songs used: Where I Come From-Alan Jackson (3)**

**Shut Up-Simple Plan (33)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Edward**

So we're all jamming in the car to music when suddenly BAM. We hit a random pole and die. Except not really. I can't die since I'm narrating this part, but everyone else dies. Back to business. When we die, I jump out of the car completely unscathed, and so does Jasper, because he's also a sexy sparkling indestructible vampire. I walk away when Jasper pulls a Gilgamesh and cries over the death of Amber. Boo-hoo. Bitch.

So I'm all walking away because, seriously, this story doesn't even matter any more and the author's too busy to write a proper chapter so her friend was all, 'How about I write an ending chapter where they all die?' and the author was like, 'Okay', so you get the idea. I die in the end, too. But not right now, since I'm busy narrating. So, like, I'm stealthy like a ninja and I'm leaving the scene of the car crash and then my nose is all like THERE'S A WEREWOLF SOMEWHERE. And then I see Jacob and then we make out because we're in love. Secretly. In a past life. Whatever.

**Bella**

OHMYGAWD JACOB, EDWARD, NOOOO…!

**Edward**

Darn I think Bella just died from fright. And a nosebleed. Because, really, Jacob and I are hot. And I guess I'm not supposed to die like I thought, because this is almost the end.

"By the way," Jacob says. "Everyone reading this just lost the game."


End file.
